HELLO? HELLO? LIAR LIAR
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, Maydayverse, freeverse, slash. *Prequel to "the broken ones" & spoilers for "if you fall at midnight" & "A Life Well-Lived"* 1st STEPHEN/TERRY! Terry, the future, and a guilt that evolves into something more, even though Stephen's not there. Mention if used, thx.


**HELLO? HELLO? LIAR LIAR**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This acts as a bridge between the oneshots "if you fall at midnight" and "A Life-Well Lived" with "the broken ones," which is forthcoming and also Terry/Stephen. You don't have to read this before reading "the broken ones," but you might like it nevertheless. :]

**xxxxxxxxxx**

1998

·

It was s.t.r.a.n.g.e.

It was the HoTtEsT summer on record.

(or maybe it just _felt_ that way)

·

And yet I was so c-c-c-cold inside

(were you c-c-c-cold, too?

wherever you were?)

·

Maybe I felt cold because…

…I felt like a corpse

a w_a_l_k_i_n_g corpse

(they say that zombies eat brains,

but I was just looking to find my own,

or at least to figure where I left my heart)

·

Did you know?

Of course you knew.

How could you **not**?

You were in the same .::group::. as him (\_your_\ Kevin)

(you lucky jerk! lucky jerk! lucky jerk!

I couldn't even be with Anthony in _his_

!FINAL!

m…o…m…e…n…t…s)

·

For one month,

I

m (**cried**)

o (**sobbed**)

u (**retched**)

r (**stared**)

n (**stilled**)

e (**wondered**)

d (**bemoaned**)

you,

just as I did Anthony and Kevin and Mandy

·

The next month,

Padma & Michael & I tried to focus on

finding Morag & Lisa & Su

(because we felt there was more hope for them)

·

The month after,

we abandoned

:)hope(:

·

The month after that,

we m*o*v*e*d on

·

After that,

we went for an eighth year

(we pretended that nothing else was more important

than trying to lead normal lives)

·

After that and after that and after that,

we didn't consider ourselves heroes

(and I began to think of our friends' deaths as

too-high a price $**paid**$)

**xxxxxxxxxx**

1999

·

Lisa and Su

!?reappeared?!

(the hole you and Anthony and Kevin and Mandy and Morag left

grew a little smaller—just a bit, but a little smaller,

still)

·

They had been separated during the war

-Su returned home, and then went off adventuring,

**as though** there was nothing left for her

-Lisa went home and had to stay [h][i][d][d][e][n],

until her parents were .convinced.

that the danger had

{p_a_s_s_e_d}

(by the way, the girls were no longer on speaking terms,

let alone ;)together(; again)

·

And so time moved

ON

·

(or so I thought)

·

Because when the first anniversary came around,

we found that the ₩öu₦₯s

don't just d (i) s (a) p (p) e (a) r

·

Everything was **FRESH** again

(did you know? did you know?

Mandy turned out to be a ʘghostʘ)

·

[secretly, I wished for Anthony to be a

ʘghostʘ

too]

**xxxxxxxxxx**

2000

·

It didn't seem ‡fair‡

to become a Healer

·

(what was the point?

I couldn't have saved _you lot_,

people I actually cared about)

·

No, I got aꜛhꜜeꜛaꜜd of myself

I'm _just_ a Healer-in-training

(because what could I do?

I don't save lives)

·

**Ah.**

But you didn't save lives, either.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

2001

·

Lisa and I trained to Heal.

Life moved _**ON**_.

·

-the first *new* Weasley had arrived last year (.Victoire.)

-Padma began work for the Minister (.Shacklebolt.)

-Su found adventures locally (.trying to be close to Lisa again.)

-Michael visited Lisa and me somewhat often (.because the Office of Misinformation sometimes gets its hands messy with bad magic and worse creatures.)

-Harry married Ginny (.the great hero, taken.)

·

I w;o;n;d;e;r;e;d

(what would our lives have been like?)

·

{**somehow** I got the idea in my head that you were alive

and had become a coward}

·

*how do cowards live their lives?*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

2002

·

I heard #music#.

It was beautiful.

It reminded me of t,i,m,e,s

spent in the dorm,

laughing,

loving,

living…

·

(It was, in fact, laughter in the children's ward

which sang to me;

I miss our old times)

·

I thought, _If you're alive, what would you think of the song?_

Then I digressed, _Nothing is in his mind but Kevin._

And, _Nothing is in my mind but Anthony._

·

-but I learned [back in my 8th year] that our minds empty from time-to-time…and change-

**xxxxxxxxxx**

2003

·

She says, Lisa says:

If she could marry, she'd marry Su!

(hmm, maybe one day, girls)

·

I don't think of **O**marriage**O**

I don't think of !**love**!

I think of an affection [obsession]

that lasted [died out]

for a boy with golden hair [oh, my sweet Anthony]

·

**No.**

That's a lie.

In my developing

A

N

G

E

R

for you

(you must be alive! but then why haven't you come back?

why not?

why not?

why not?

WHY NOT?)

I noticed something

e

l

s

e

.

.

.

Anthony is just a memory

(but you are a dream)

**xxxxxxxxxx**

2004

·

It takes **55555**five**55555** years

to train

in my field

(did you know?

death and life

all r/o/l/l/ into one)

·

Something good happened.

I ⁞finished up⁞

my training…

…with a bang!

I delivered

**ϟ**James Sirius Potter**ϟ**

·

(do you know what this means?)

·

(our generation's time is up, I can't decide to keep begrudging you or to want to love you, I might not be angry anymore, everyone has truly moved on—

·

I might be moving on.)

**xxxxxxxxxx**

2005

·

I am keeping memories locked in my heart now.

I am embracing the life I have.

I am cherishing my friends and family.

·

I am wishing for your return,

hoping that maybe you are moving on, too,

and maybe…

…maybe to see if I can forgive you for not coming back to us sooner.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**So. Wow. Long. Angsty. o.o Yeah… I kind of had this idea since *spoiler alert* Kevin and Anthony die in my head-canon, so Stephen and Terry respectively lose the loves of their lives. This FV gave me the chance to express Terry's anguish. About him thinking Stephen might still be alive—they never found Stephen or Morag's bodies, so while Terry felt the need to conclude Morag was dead (which she's not, but that's not the point), he got this mad idea in his head that Stephen actually was still alive. Therefore, survivor's guilt becomes survivor's blame…which becomes…? The beginnings of attraction, it seems. As to how Terry will react to Stephen in "the broken ones"—well, you'll just have to wait and see, yeah? ;) Also, the title of the FV comes from a novel by Jeanette Winterson called **_**Written on the Body**_**; I also tried to style this after Winterson's writing, which was kind of tough, but, AGH, I love that book. :') Who says you only read boring stuff for English class? XD But I digress.**

**Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the other related oneshots! Please don't favorite without reviewing, either, thanks.**

**-mew-tsubaki :')**


End file.
